ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Goldenweektchi
Goldenweektchi (ゴールデンウィークっち Gorudenwikutchi) was formely a human, a former Baroque Works Agent named Miss Goldenweek (ミス・ゴールデンウィーク Misu Goruden Wiku). She turned herself into a Tamagotchi by using a Colors Trap technique. She is a supporting character and a secondary character in the Future Heroes Series. Early Life During her time as a human, she was alone in the world and met a passionate traveller. She travelled with him in the Grand Line. Along the way, she managed to create colors than she can use to hypnotise a person. One tragic day, the man she travelled with got killed by pirates, much to her horror. Fleeing on her own, she eventually cross-paths with Galdino, also known as Mr. 3. He offered a membership to her, which she gladly accepts. The two later become partners. At some point, she was pulled to the future before returning to her own time. She battled the Straw Hat Pirates at Little Garden and ended up defeated by a giant yellow bird that goes by the name Carue. Some time later, she, Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine went to Impel Down to rescue their fellow Baroque Works Agents. She, along with the other agents open their own Spiders Cafe. She returned to the future at some point before returning to the past. In her last days as a human, she use Colors Trap: Grey Permanent Gene Transformation to permanently transform herself into a Tamagotchi and travelled to the Tamagotchi! Universe, waiting for her moment to join a certain team of heroes she met in the future. Present Life Future Heroes Series Personality She is quiet, mysterious and rather laid back to the point of fault, as evidenced by having a picnic during battles. She is passionate about art, claiming her art as 'realistic'. This boast led her to form a rivalry with Kiramotchi, who is also an artist. She has shown to perform various deadpan humor, though she didn't actually realize this. She has a fear of yellow-colured birds (due to being defeated by one). Her favourite food is rice crackers. Physical Appearance She has blue eyes. Her hair is coloured dark red and it's tied in braided pigtails. Her face is yellow. Her blushed cheeks are pink. She wears a sky blue shirt with a cloud pattern overlapping a dark blue T-shirt with the word "Golden" written on it in orange and a maroon coloured skirt. She wore the exact same attire from her time as a human, with the exception that she wore a blue-striped stockings covering her legs and big red shoes with white cuffs and white soles. During the Heroes' Ideal Series, she now wears a brown beret, a light blue muffler, a white shirt with three buttons and a red skirt with black line patterns. This outfit is similar to the outfit from when she works at the new Spider's Cafe' as depicted in Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" mini-arc in the 'One Piece' manga. Powers and Abilities Colors Trap Relationship Background Information *She is the second anime character from an anime series to willingly transform to a type of anime character from a different anime series (in this case, a human from the One Piece anime transformed to a Tamagotchi, a species from Tamagotchi Planet, the planet in the Tamagotchi! anime series), the first being Aintchi, who is formerly a human named Ain. *She is so far the only character to note the similarity between the New Fireside Crusaders Team and the Straw Hat Pirates (a direct reference that the Future Heroes Series is similar to One Piece in humor, background music and personalities). Category:Partial Fanon Works Category:Fireside Crusaders Team Category:FC Hero